Before the Stars Fall out
by wisegirl229
Summary: Percy is a normal teenage kid that has a perfect life. He's popular and has everything he could ever ask. But when Annabeth, a world international spy, enters his life, his world is turned upside down. Will Annabeth tell all of her secrets to Percy. As Percy realizes that life is not fair. Annabeth realizes that sometimes you have to let yourself have fun.Story better than sum R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hello everybody this is my second story so be sure to check out my first.

Before the Stars Fall Out

This is more like a prologue.

Percy's POV

Cold sweat dripped down the side of my face. I looked around at my surroundings. I was in a dimly lit room. My wrists and ankles were shackled to a wall. The door of the prison was open.

_What am I doing here?_ I thought. As if in a rush all of my memories came flooding into my brain: Annabeth, Kronos had her, the gem, the metal rod…no, no,no.

I slammed myself forward in my fury, trying to break the shackles. It was as if the shackles were made of every metal in the world. My ankles and my wrists started bleeding.

"Annabeth!" I yelled desperate for her to answer back. "Annabeth!"

Instead of her sweet voice answering back I heard cold laughter.

"Well, well, well what do we have here? hmmmm. This is interesting, very interesting." A metallic voice. It sounded like knives scraping against a metal wall.

A man in the distance loomed into view. I slammed against my shackles again. But the man only chuckled. Two guards were walking behind him. The guard on the man's left lifted a metal thing and slammed it against my head. My whole world turned black.

The next time I woke up I was in a different room, with white bulbs and with no windows. I was chained into a chair this time. A table was in front of me and on the other end sat a man with a gruesome face.

His features were all mashed together. One of his eye had a scar running through, permanently shutting it. One side of his mouth was smiling pleasantly the other side of his mouth wa set downaward in a grimace.

"Well, our young sleeping beauty is awake." It was the same metallic voice. "I am Kronos; I know you have been looking for me for a long time."

"You are Kronos, no wonder Annabeth thought you weren't a threat." I snarled. His half of a pleasant smile was still in place.

"Maybe I will let your precious Annabeth go, If you tell me your story." He compromised. I growled in fury but I had no other choice. I started from the beginning.

A/N I hoped you like the prologue. I know it was short. Review and tell me which couples you want!

REVIEW!

Oh wait, I forgot,

Disclaimer:

I wish I was uncle Ricky but, alas, I am not. I don't own PJO!

Peace out.


	2. Chapter hmhgfjhgfjhgchgfkhgfjn

A/N This is my fourth time re-writing this chapter. Now I am pissed. Expect this chapter to be short.

Now to get things straighted out: This is the beginning of the story. This is, like, a huge flasback from Percy.

Chapter title: the beginning

Percy's POV:

I woke up to the sound of my mom yelling my name. I groaned and rolled over, not wanting to wake up. Sunlight streamed through my windows making my blue walls almost green.

"WAKE UP! IT'S THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL AND YOU'RE STILL IN BED!" My mom yelled. Once she saw that I was awake her voice got softer. "You don't want to leave a bad impression on Paul."

My mom was the best person in the world. She had brown eyes that could warm you like a cup of hot chocolate and brown hair. I look nothing like my mom. I have sea-green eyes and black unruly hair. My mom says I look like my dad. But my dad left my mom before I was born. Suposedly, he was lost at sea.

Paul is my mom's boyfriend. He's a great guy, but he's also my english teacher, which is kind of embarassing.

I got up and got dressed in black skinny jeans, my red addidas shoes and a plain blue v-neck. I went downstairs to eat breakfast.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yo Perce!" Somebody yelled my name. I turned aroun and grinned at my friends: Nico, Luke, Grover, Travis and Conner Stoll, Jason, Leo and Beckendorf.

"Hey guys!" I greeted them. We were the most popular guys in the school. I don't like to brag but I was more popular than our group.

Leo was in a relationship with Reyna, Grover was with Juniper, Travis was with Katie and Beckendorf and Silena.

Just as we entered our school the bell rang. We went to the office to get our scheduels. But we didn't know we would be meeting someone else.

Annabeth's POV:

~~~~~A week before~~~~~

"Thalia, pass me the bonoculars... Thalia? THALIA!"

"WHAT do you want? Let me sleep!" Thalia growled and gave me her best death glare. If looks could kill.

"Thalia, remember what happened the last time you slept on a mission? Chiron almost killed you!" I hissed at her. Thalia's eyes widened and she sat up straighter.

"Geez Annabeth, no need to be bossy." Thalia said. I rolled my eyes at her.

Thalia is the worlds scariest person. If you saw her on the street you would part your way for her. She has spikey black hair, and electric blue eyes that could scare the jubbies out of you, she's wearing a Death to Barbie t-shirt with black skin tight jeans and black converse.

"Annabeth, calm down." My other best friend Piper said. She had brown choppy hair and kaleidoscope eyes. She was very pretty but she tried to tone down her beauty. She was wearing a Hello Kitty black- since we're always forced to wear black on missions- tank top, jeans and sneakers. I was wearing a black tank top with Capri length black leggings and my purple and black addidas.

Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace and Piper Mclean; the best spies on the face of this planet.

My phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Annabeth this is Chiron, I have a very important mission for you, come to the Golden Gate Bridge now!"

I quickly closed my iphone and told Thalia and Piper what happened.

I didn't know I would be I for a surprise.

A/N First chapter done! Sorry for the choppy ending.

REVIEW! I will have a vote for Thaluke (ThaliaxLuke) or Thalico (ThaliaxNico)

And also tell me about Jasper (JasonxPiper) or Liper (LeoxPiper)

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ;)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N hey guys sorry of the wrong wait here's chapter 3.

Percy's POV:

Not again, I groaned internally. This was the third time I got called down to the office and this time I didn't prank anybody. I walked in the office expecting to have that same disapproving expression he always wore. I wasn't disappointed.

"Mr. Johnson-"

"Jackson."

"-whatever, your grades are slipping again. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. You have to do service for the school to get extra credit and by service I mean showing 3 new people that are coming to this school in one week. Do you understand? You are dismissed."

I didn't even get a chance to say something before he kicked me out of the room.

a/n sorry for the abrupt ending I have to go somewhere I swear I will update tomorrow


	4. Chapter 4

A/n sorry fot not updating

Annabeth's POV

The meeting was not what I expected.

FLASHBACK:

I entered the headquarters to see Chiron sitting in a chair behind his desk. Thalia and Piper walked in without hesitation but I knew somerhing was wrong. Every line in his face showed tension. Concered gripped my stomach as I stared at my fathers face. He wasn't really like my father but he acted more like my father, my real father couldn't give a crap about me or what I was doing. At times he even forgot i was in his life. All he cared about was my stupid stepmother.

Anyway, we sat down on our chairs and he started if the meeting with his usual Blabbering abou how we were protecting this world of evil and all that jazz.

"We have found out that one of koronos' minions goes to a school called Goode high in New York. You guys have to find out what koronos' army is planning and try to pervent those plans." Chiron said and he was greeted to shocked silence.

"So you're saying we're going to new york." Thalia says.

" The point is for you to find out the plans of koronos and stop them." He says a little exasperated. "I will be your Greek teacher. Now go pack we have to catch our flight."

Percy's POV:

I hate school. Most of all I hate Mr.D. It has been two days since the meeting and the new kids still haven't shown up. Mr.D did say up to a week. Jason, Nico and I planned a prank for the cheerleaders since Rachel my ex-girlfriend cheated on me with Luke Castellan. We decided to give them a taste of thier own medicine. But that was all canceled due to my meeting with mr.D.

I walked in the school to see three girls at the front desk. They might be the new students. I walked up to them.


End file.
